And So It Goes
by Ami-chan09
Summary: Cute oneshotsongfic about BB and Rae. Song is called And So It Goes by Billy Joel. For goodness sake REVEIW! thankyou.


Ok, when I first heard this song, I knew instantly I was going to have to make a songfic for it. I also knew it was going to be a sort of duet songfic. But what I didn't know is that it would be BB and Rae who sang it. That's because, at the time, the series had not gotten very far, and I never even dreamed of those two being together. So, the way this is going to work is that all of Rae's verses are going to be like this: _Blah._ And all of BB's lines are going to be like this: _**Blah**_. Both of them singing will be this: **Blah.** Got it?

Good, so let's begin!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_In every heart there is a room_

_A sanctuary, safe and strong_

_To heal the wounds from lovers passed_

_Until a new one comes along_

Raven stared out into the darkness of the night sky. Sitting on the roof, leaning against the wall of the stairway landing, she listened to the waves crash into the rocks below. Her legs were curled to her chest, and her arms wrapped securely around them. Memories of her terrible nightmare flashed through her head, again and again, her own personal broken record. Resting her head against the wall, she sighed, closing her eyes.

The door opened slightly, and Raven stiffened.

"Raven?" Beast Boy asked cautiously. The girl in question opened one eye to look at him. He peaked around the corner and smiled, "I thought it was you." It seemed he had _just _gotten out of bed. His hair was messy, and he was still in his boxers. Upon realizing this, Raven looked away, praying it was dark enough to hide her blush.

_Unlikely, considering he can see well in the dark._ She looked over at him again. _At least he put on a shirt._ Beast Boy tugged at his black t-shirt nervously, "So, what's up? I heard something coming from down the hall, near your room, and when I came to check it out, you weren't there. Are you ok?" He asked, coming to stand beside her.

Raven closed her eyes again._ No._ She thought, but Raven nodded anyway. She lifted her head upward, opening her eyes again. Beast Boy got in front of her gaze and smiled, "Liar." He revealed a fleece red blanket. Throwing it over her, he sat down beside her. Raven glared at him, pulling it over her head, but she did not give it back. She draped it over her legs, and Beast Boy smiled at her encouragingly. "Come on, Rae. Spill. What's buggin ya?"

Raven stared at him for a while, and then looked back out into the vast dark sea. "I… I had a bad dream." She sighed, immediately regretting her choice of words.

_I spoke to you in cautious tones_

_You answered me with no pretence_

_And still I feel I've said too much _

_My silence is my self-defense_

Beast Boy frowned, "Oh…" All Raven could do was nod, still embarrassed. "You wanna tell me about it?" Raven shook her head, still slightly embarrassed. "It could help, ya know?"

Now, she looked up at him, searching his emerald eyes for something, anything, that says he wasn't really interested. When she saw only truth in those beautiful eyes, she rested her head on her knees and closed her eyes.

_And this is why my eyes are closed_

_It's just as well for all I've seen_

_And so it goes_

_And so it goes_

_And so will you soon, I suppose_

In her mind, she could see it all again. Her so-called father looming over her, his piercing red eyes glaring down, and she could see herself standing next to him… laughing. Raven shuttered, and Beast Boy frowned, reaching out toward her. By reflex, she flinched, and Beast Boy instead put his hand next to her.

_But if my silence made you leave _

_Then that would be my worst mistake_

_So I will share this room with you_

_And you can have this heart to break_

Maybe it was the fact that Raven did not get much sleep, or maybe it was the look in Beast Boy's eyes when he spoke to her… but something inside Raven clicked. And she told him everything. How, in the dream, she was alone, indefinitely alone. Standing on the remains of the Titan's Tower, and how, for some reason, Malcior had been standing beside her, his hand on her shoulder. He had been smirking, and her father's booming evil laughter seemed to silence everything. "They were saying it was my fault. That I had killed you, all of you, and that I had done a good job. They were _congratulating_ me, Beast Boy. And then..." she paused and tried to get control of the pain that she felt inside, "and then… I saw all each of you, one by one. You said you hated me. That I had betrayed you… and that you could never forgive me."

Beast Boy wasn't sure if that last part was pointed directly at him, but he knew he had to intervene. Turning his entire body to face her, he looked Raven directly in the eye. Ever since he became a Titan, he had always been the funny guy, or tried to be at least. When Terra had come into the picture, it seemed, for once, he was actually cool, and that very thought made Beast Boy happy. However, when that happiness was torn away from him by a cruel man, things just seemed to fall apart. When Malcior showed up and Raven's heart was broken, that pain just seemed to resurface. Then, the thought hit Beast Boy. He realized that he didn't want to see any of his friends hurt like that again. Hurt like he was.

_**And every time I've held a rose**_

_**It seems I've only felt the thorns**_

_**And so it goes**_

_**And so it goes**_

_**And you're the only one who knows**_

_**So I would choose to be with you**_

_**That's if the choice were mine to make**_

_**But you can make decisions too**_

_**And you can have this here to break**_

"Look, Rae, I could never ever hate you." Beast Boy said. Raven fought back the tears forming in her eyes, yet they still managed to fall. _It's pathetic really, crying in front of other people. If I'm not careful, something's going to blow up… wouldn't that be a mood breaker?_ She thought to herself. "Raven," Beast Boy placed his hand on her back.

She looked at him, still hunched in a ball. When he saw that she was crying, he looked away, unable to bare the pain in her eyes. "Rae, we've been through a lot together, ya know?" He looked up at the stars. Beast Boy chuckled weakly, "It was on a night like this when I saw her still normal… before Slade changed her. Before she…" Even though he didn't say her name, Raven understood he was talking about Terra. "You know, no one would ever expect you and me to have anything in common, but that's not true. We do have something we can both relate to." He paused at looked at her, "We know what it feels like when you have your heart smashed into a billion pieces." Beast Boy suddenly frowned and became very serious, "Rae, I need you to know I would never let that happen again. If Malcior ever came back, you gotta understand that none of us would ever let him come near you. I wouldn't let him get close enough to even touch you!" He waited for a response, but received none. In all honesty, Raven was in shock. She had never seen Beast Boy this worked up over anything before… well, except for when they were looking for Terra. Sighing, he said, "I just needed you to know that." He stood; leaving the blanket wrapped around Raven, and began walking toward the door. "Don't stay out too long," He smiled, looking back at her, but the happiness smiles are supposed to represent never reached his eyes. Instead, there was the same hopelessness he saw in her eyes. "Girls need their beauty sleep, right?" He winked.

Something inside her clicked. She didn't know what possessed her to do it, but she did it anyway. She ran to him. Wrapping her arms around him, she hugged him from behind. Beast Boy stopped in his tracks. "Please…" Raven pleaded softly, "Don't go… just stay her with me tonight, ok? I-I don't want you to leave." She didn't know what it was about him, but something in his touch made her feel as if she wasn't so alone. And in her heart, she knew, if she let him leave tonight, she would never forgive herself.

Beast Boy took hold of the arms wrapped securely around his finely toned chest. He made her release him, then turned to face her, never letting go of her hands. Tears no longer fell from her eyes, but their streaks still stained her pale skin. Raven's hands shook as she tried to control the emotions screaming inside her. But as Beast Boy lowered her hood and wiped away a single stray tear, all the voices seemed to fall silent. His hands cupped her face, making her look into his eyes. "I would never." He said.

And then it happened.

He kissed her.

Raven, surprised at first, froze. But slowly, she began to ease into it, and she kissed him back.

The next morning Robin walked onto to the roof, like he always does, to watch the sunrise. However, as he stepped out into the sunlight, he quickly decided maybe he would skip it. For, leaning against the wall, heads tilted so they rested against each other, were Beast Boy and Raven. The blanket covered their bodies, keeping them warm. Their fingers were laced and peaceful smiles graced their faces. And for the first time in a long time, their leader saw they were both truly happy.

**And so it goes **

**And so it goes**

**And you're the only one who knows**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you all enjoyed this! I had fun writing it. Review please! Please! I won't write if I don't get reviews, it makes me think you all hate me! --emosob—

Ami-chan


End file.
